


Strawberry Avalanche

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abigail (Stardew Valley) - Freeform, Abigail x Maru, F/F, I've noticed there isn't much content of the two of them, Lesbian Maru, Maru (Stardew Valley) - Freeform, Maru x Abigail, Nurse Maru, Patient Abigail kinda?, Stardew Valley - Freeform, This ship has consumed me, also Abigail is a weeb and I don't take criticism, also Linus is an okay guy, and then gets patched up at the clinic by Maru, anyway Abigail gets injured digging around in the mines, anyway I love Abgail and Maru, anyway I'm rambling now so here have a new fic, bisexual abigail, it's basic I'm sure but I still like it, she's rescued and fed a meal by Linus, so I figured I'd try and change that, then again I used to have a customer at the bar that is very similar to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Abigail gets injured while digging in the mines, after she finds Maru a spectacular gift, and is rescued by old Linus. She gets Maru to patch her up. Abigail x Maru.
Relationships: Abigail/Maru (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Strawberry Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm going down with this ship...
> 
> Anyway I tried to make it feel sort of like the game in the first part, but I'm not sure if that really shines through. Anyway have some gay.

Maru was going to be over the moon when Abigail returned home with this gigantic gift she had just unearthed. Abby had quite the haul for this particular trip to the mines; lots of glimmering stones and some raw metal ores. She'd broken a few old boxes and found some fruits and other food. That reminded her to toss a purple mushroom into her mouth.

  
She suddenly felt dizzy, struggling to stand up. Had she swallowed a red mushroom by mistake? She looked down at her hand to see the familiar purple she loved to munch on, so that wasn't it. She spun around as she heard the sound of a cackle. A Shadow Shaman had cast its magic on her. Did it have a 'Dizzy' spell? She couldn't remember what she'd learned from the Adventurer's Guild.

  
She worked through her hazy vision and slashed at the spellcaster with her blade. The goon's mask fell off and he disappeared but didn't drop any loot. Abigail's head began throbbing at that, but she scanned her surroundings to make certain she wouldn't get jinxed again. Perhaps she'd wandered a bit too far down into the mine, but she wasn't going to find her sweetheart a huge diamond on the second floor.

  
A few Slimes bounced toward her, but they were nothing she couldn't handle. If a farmer can fight monsters, then so could Abigail. She wrote songs about slaying monsters and had taken down a handful in her explorations. After all, they came and tried to attack her most of the time. She didn't chase creatures down just to scrap; if they were minding their business Abby just left them to it.

  
She slashed her way through the offending Slimes and made her way back to the staircase. She had to get out of this mine while she still had Maru's gift. The exit was in her sights. She ran as hard as her dizzy head would make her legs move.

  
A bat swooped in and caught her from the side, and that was the last of it. Her vision went red and she fell to the cave floor. She was mere steps away from the ladder.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
"Miss Abigail..." She could faintly hear someone calling. It sounded like it might be Linus. For a guy who lived in a tent, he was not as miserable as most of the townsfolk made him out to be. Sure, he was lonely and usually had a sour attitude, and he sometimes rummaged through people's garbage, but he didn't mean anybody harm.

  
Some people threw away lots of perfectly good food. Free food was free, and not everyone had the gold for Gus's spaghetti. Gus was a tad proud of his food, Abigail remembered.

  
She opened her eyes to find herself looking up at the ceiling of the mines. Seems she had fallen out or something. She heard someone speak again and looked to her left to see a scruffy old goon with a huge white beard. His scraggly white hair turned colors in the light of the fire he'd lit. He looked like he was cooking something.

  
"You oughta be more careful here in the mines, Miss Abigail!" Old Linus told her. She didn't like his tone too much, but she was not completely awake yet so maybe he just sounded like he was being rude. He stirred away at his pot of what Abigail could only call 'Mountain Stew'. She had no clue what he'd added to his mysterious mixture, but it smelled awfully good.

  
Her gut rumbled before she could form a sentence. "You hungry? Got some stew here if yer brave enough to taste my cookin'..." He offered. She slowly sat up and nodded.

  
"Can't be any worse than my dad's cooking," She joked, grinning away at her apparent rescuer. "Thanks for the rescue, Onji! I probably would have fought the barn without you!"

  
"What's an 'onji'?" The old-timer asked her in his raspy voice.

  
"It's from a book I read. I think it means 'Grandfather' but it's a general term for an older gentleman..." Abigail tried to flower her words up. She had meant it to say 'Old Geezer', but she hadn't expected he would ask. Being shady was easier in a different language. Linus smiled at that.

  
"Wasn't no problem, Miss. I was just down here diggin' for kinstones and seen a purdy lady in some trouble." Abby just barely understood that. She smiled, though she was unsure that she looked all that pretty right now. Not to mention she wasn't sure how to take that compliment; Linus was like a hundred years old.

  
"What's a kinstone?" She replied to break the silence. She was honestly curious.

  
"Hell if I know, ma'am. Here's yer stew, though. Eat up an' get yourself to the doc, will ya?" He handed her a bowl of the dark brown stew. She could see mushrooms and potatoes in the gravy, and some sort of meat. She hoped it wasn't rabbit; those things were bony as all get-out. She thanked him again and tried a bite of her food. Stars formed in her eyes at the taste of the concoction, and she wolfed the rest down with reckless abandon. "Guess ole Linus has still got it, huh?" The old man said aloud.

  
"You should cook for Penny's mom! She would husband you in a heartbeat!" Abigail suggested. Ms. Pam was all about free food. "Especially if you can make beer."

  
"I don't know about all that, Miss Abigail. I know you should go see Harvey, though. Here's hopin' he doesn't charge ya too much!" The old goon said with a grin as he stabbed a morsel of meat with a fork.

  
"Forget Harvey's bill, Maru's gonna make a scene in front of the whole town..." Abigail mused. She knew she was gonna catch an earful from her girlfriend. Yes, it would be about her safety and it would only be because she cared so much about Abigail, but Abby still wouldn't like her girlfriend being miffed at her.

  
Then again, if Maru went out exploring and returned all scratched up, Abby would probably have an episode as well. Maru's face was too perfect to get marred by any monster. Abby would seek revenge for her favorite girl and stab out the beast's kneecaps... if it had knees, at least. 

  
She gave old Linus his bowl back and thanked him one last time before climbing the nearby ladder and leaving the mines. She checked her watch, and it looked like the doc might still be open.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
Abigail made it to the clinic just as Maru was leaving her shift. Could she have any worse luck?

  
"Oh my god! What happened to you?" Maru shrieked, realizing that was a little loud. "Let's get you inside, Honeybee!"

  
"Hey there, Sweetheart." Abigail tried so hard to smooth talk her best girl, but Maru was fully in nurse mode.

  
"I thought your shift was over, Maru..." Harvey mused when the two women ran past him.

  
"I thought so as well, but the waifu seems to have found herself some cuts and bruises," Maru replied. Abigail blushed. She loved it when Maru called her 'waifu'. It was one of Abby's favorite things to call Maru, after all.

  
"If I can help, just let me know. Don't go getting handsy in the office! I know she's your girl and all..." Harvey told her. He chuckled at his own words. Maru rolled her eyes.

  
"I only grope Abigail on my own time, I swear." She reassured her boss, closing the door to an examination room. She gave Abby's behind a gentle squeeze once the boss could no longer see.

  
"Oh, baby..." Abby joked. She was going to get the biggest earful ever. Maru might even swear a little. Abby found it super cute when girls used curse words. She heard Emily curse under her breath at the Stardrop once and tipped her 50 G just for that. Oh, how the adorable blue-haired barmaid had blushed fifteen shades of red.

  
"Don't flirt with me. I'm on overtime now, thanks to your shenanigans." Maru lightly scolded, pulling gloves over her hands. She dampened a washcloth with rubbing alcohol and brought it to the slash on Abby's side, which was already beginning to scar. Yeesh, what did this girl get herself into now? "So do you just enjoy giving me heart palpitations, my love?"

  
"It's not my fault. I got jinxed by a goon..." Abigail replied. She drew back from the cloth, the cold surprising her and the cleanser stinging. Maru wiped the scarring wound, absentmindedly tracing one of Abigail's abdominal muscles with her free hand. "It hit me with some spell that made me dizzy. Then a buncha Slimes wore me out, and a bat took me down."

  
"Ah, my sweet purple rose was murdered by a bat!" Maru joked, Abigail chuckling at the theatrics. "We loved for but a short time!"

  
"Stop telling people I'm dead..." Abigail played along as Maru wiped the scratch on her collarbone. Abby hoped Maru's hand would trail too low, but she did seem to still be in work mode. She'd get felt up plenty once she gave Maru her gift. Maru sure did look hot in her scrubs and little hat. Abigail dared not reach out and touch her, though; Nurse Maru might give her a shot or something for revenge.

  
"Sometimes I still hear her voice!" Maru joked again, cleaning up Abigail's face. She didn't seem to have any marks there, but Maru needed to be thorough. The longer this took, the more money she made. She even considered kissing Abigail, but that wasn't only for money. Abigail's lips called out to Maru at all times. "If you weren't in trouble I might kiss you..."

  
"What if I said I got you a huge diamond?"

  
"I'd say that if you sell it you might make enough G to cover Harvey's bill!"

  
"He hasn't even so much as spoken to me, though. You're doing all the work!" Abigail protested. Maru nodded as she continued to clean nonexistent scars and scratches.

  
"That's more money he has to pay! I'm here after hours, so he's here after hours! So he'll have to charge you. At least, that's what he'll say."

  
"So you're getting paid to touch me. Isn't _that_ a scheme." Maru giggled at her favorite girl's words.

  
"It's nice. Although touching you for free is also really nice. Either way, we're probably done here." Maru tossed her alcohol cloths into a wastebasket along with her gloves. Abigail stood up and hugged her tightly. Maru blushed and hugged back, hoping Harvey couldn't see.

  
"You're the best, Doc! Thanks for patching me up! I'm sorry I sent your heart into arrhythmia..." Abigail offered. Maru's eyes turned to stars at the words. "It was your literal heart, right? I know I always make your figurative heart go wild."

  
"How the hell are you so smooth these days? It's hard to _believe_ that the same Abigail who wanted to date Haley AND Alex in high school could become such a wordsmith!"

  
Abigail rolled her eyes. "I thought everyone agreed to never speak of those dark times again. It's not my fault Haley had legs for days and Alex's abs could cut glass. Silly baby Abby was a sucker for abs and legs."

  
"And yet you wound up with me, who has neither to speak of..." Maru jabbed. Abigail grabbed one of Maru's thighs and gave it a shake.

  
"Feels like the perfect amount of leg to me..." Abigail smirked.

  
"First off, that's my thigh." Maru sassed with a smirk of her own.

  
"Still part of the leg, Cheesecake!" Abby retorted, squeezing the thigh and delighting in the involuntary sound Maru made. Abigail was going to be in so much trouble.

  
"Second, don't call me that with people around... and finally, you do _not_ have permission to grope me, ma'am. You're still in trouble."

  
Abigail pouted. "What if I give you this?" She dug into her bag and produced a monumental strawberry. Maru's eyes turned to hearts at the enormous fruit. It was the perfect shade of red, exquisitely ripe, and the size of a melon to boot! This would make for some fantastic cooking as well as a wonderful study specimen.

  
"So this was your 'diamond' eh?" She asked. Abby shook her head.

  
"I dug up a massive gem while I was down there. Do you want that, too?"

  
Maru shook her head as she returned her enormous berry to Abigail's bag. "You'll need that to pay off your visit. I'm not trying to work extra hours if I don't have to..." She handed Harvey a chart with Abigail's visit information written on it. He tapped away at his computer, eventually telling Abby that he would charge her 600 G. She passed him a humongous diamond, and he told her that would be fine.

  
"I know you'll get more than that for this rock. You should put the rest into a bonus for my Cheesecake. She works super hard for you, after all." Abby told him. He seemed to agree, surprising Maru. The two of them left the clinic and walked toward the Stardrop. "I'm gonna buy some food for old Linus. He rescued me from the mines, after all." Abby told her girlfriend.

  
"That's sweet. Almost as sweet as that 'cheesecake' bit at the clinic." Maru replied, laughing when Abby blushed.

  
"What can I say? I'm an expert wordsmith." Abigail mused with a grin. She happened to see Linus on the way to the saloon. She told him to stick around for a moment, then she walked into the saloon and ordered him a plate of spaghetti and a blueberry tart. She kicked a vending machine, causing it to spit out a soda can. The old man thanked her for the meal and said he was glad she was okay.

  
Maru and Abigail ordered some eats of their own and walked down to the beach to watch the sunset. Maru lifted Abby's 'in trouble' status and the two of them kissed for a long while. They sat on the pier until dark, their toes in the salty ocean water. They talked to Willy the fisherman when he passed by, on his way to his boat for another night's work.

  
Abigail didn't want Maru to walk home all alone, but also didn't want to walk home alone after accompanying Maru, so they crashed at Abigail's place since it was a much shorter walk.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Strawberry Avalanche' by Owl City  
> And pretty much all his other music. It's really chill. A nice treat for your ears.
> 
> Abigail is a weeb. I don't take criticism. But yeah, this is my new favorite thing, I guess.


End file.
